Brinke Stevens
Brinke Stevens (1954 - ) Film Deaths *'''The Slumber Party Massacre '''[[The Slumber Party Massacre (1982)|''(Sleepless Nights)]]' (1982)' [''Linda]: Killed with a power drill (off-screen) by Michael Villella in the empty school building. We only hear her screaming from another room. (Note: Footage from this scene was used as a flashback in the 2003 movie '''Cheerleader Massacre' (originally announced as a sequel, Slumber Party Massacre 4), in which Brinke's character is also named "Linda" and recounts how she narrowly survived. However, considering how much they re-edited the flashback footage, even changing the killer's identity, I think we can consider Cheerleader Massacre a completely unrelated story, with no bearing on whether or not Brinke died in Slumber Party Massacre.) *Slave Girls from Beyond Infinity'' (1987) [Shela]: Shot in the back with a crossbow by Don Scribner while running through the woods. *''Sorority Babes in the Slimeball Bowl-a-Rama'' (The Imp) (1988) [Taffy]: Torn in half (off-screen) by Carla Baron and Kathi O'Brecht after they each grab one end of her and pull. The upper half of her body is shown afterwards (the lower half is concealed by a wall) when Linnea Quigley discovers her. *'[[Warlords (1988)|''Warlords (1988)]]' [''Dow's Wife]: Shot to death during a gunfight with Dawn Wildsmith. *''Haunting Fear'' (1990) [Victoria Jameson]: Doesn't actually die, but has a lengthy dream sequence in which she "dies" of a heart attack, but remains conscious in the morgue as Michael Berryman prepares to perform an autopsy. (Nudity alert: Topless) *''Transylvania Twist'' (1990) [Betty Lou, the Vampire]: Poisoned when Ace Mask gives her a flask of holy water while she's sitting in his car with him. *''Bad Girls from Mars'' (1991) [Myra]: Killed in an explosion (off-screen) after Edy Williams stuffs a grenade in her mouth. *''Julia Wept'' (2000) [Kathryn]: Killed (off-screen) in a car accident; she reappears as a ghost or zombie to Julie King throughout the rest of the movie. (Thanks to Jason Paul Collum) *''Horrorvision'' (2001) [Toni]: Strangled by living electrical cables and sucked into her computer. Her body is shown afterwards in a couple of still photos on the supernatural website. *''Deadly Stingers'' (2003) [Helen]: Killed by a giant scorpion. (Thanks to Justin) *''Delta Delta Die!'' (2003) [Rhonda Cooper]: Neck snapped by Karen A. Smith in the basement, after Karen does the same to Julie Strain. (Thanks to Disciplesoffufkin) *''5 Dark Souls Part III: Retribution'' (2003) [Sandra]: Stabbed repeatedly (off-camera) while her bound-and-gagged niece (Darcey Vanderhoef) listens helplessly to her screams. (Thanks to Jason Paul Collum) *''Exterminator City'' (2005) [Hair-Brushing Victim]: Killed by the robot in her apartment. (Thanks to Drizzt) *''Skeleton Key'' (2006) [Spiderella]: Killed in an explosion when David Simmons throws several grenades down a staircase into her lair. *''Sigma Die!'' (2007) [Mrs. Angleman]: Shot twice In the back by Joe Estevez just as Brinke is about to shoot Reggie Bannister. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''1313: Cougar Cult'' (2012) [Edwina]: Killed (along with Michelle Bauer and Linnea Quigley) by the supernatural backlash when Bryce Durfee presses the magic amulet to Linnea's forehead; they transform into cougars before collapsing out of camera frame. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''Axeman'' (Axeman at Cutter's Creek) (2013) [Sheriff Charlene Wopuzer]: Neck snapped by Scot Pollard. *''Trophy Heads ''(2014) (Herself): Replicating her death from Slave Girls from Beyond Infinity (see above) Adam Noble Roberts shoots her in the back with a crossbow as Brinke runs through the woods. Her body is shown afterward & her head is shown mounted on the wall. TV Deaths: None known Noteworthy Connections: Ex-wife of Dave Stevens (comic-book artist, creator of The Rocketeer) PDVD 050.jpg|Brinke lying dead in Trophy Heads PDVD 048.jpg|Brinke hit by bolt in Trophy Heads Brinke Beyond Inf.jpg|Brinke hit by bolt in Sex slaves From Beyond Infinity PDVD 051.jpg|Brinke's trophy head alongside Darcy DeMoss' vlcsnap-2019-11-25-19h17m28s621.jpg|Brinke Shot from behind by Reggie Bannister in Sigma Die! Stevens, Brinke Stevens, Brinke Stevens, Brinke Stevens, Brinke Stevens, Brinke Stevens, Brinke Category:Death scenes by bisection Stevens, Brinke Stevens, Brinke Stevens, Brinke Stevens, Brinke Stevens, Brinke Stevens, Brinke Stevens, Brinke Stevens, Brinke Stevens, Brinke Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by female killer Stevens, Brinke Category:Writers Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by drill Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film